Bloons Wiki:RFLH (Archive)
An archive of previous people promoted to Local Helper is found here. AlthaBlade (Jun 27th, 2012 — Jul 4th, 2012) In my opinion, I'd like AlthaBlade to be the third local helper of Bloons Wiki! Altha has been very active lately, has no history of bad behavior, made many contributions to the wiki, plus he's just awesome in general, lol. Additionally, Altha has shown that he can be trusted with being a local helper. I know that for sure! -- Anomalous13 10:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I think AlthaBlade would make a great local helper. He is known for his good editing skills and his great at cleaning up articles. AlthaBlade will do it right. -- Iyreguy 10:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I think Altha should be the third Local Helper because he never spams anything, he has made lots of good contributions to this wiki, and he is very active. He also has an awesome Youtube channel! -- Well, out of the active contributers who still have a decent edit count any don't spam or vandalise (or isn't a Local Helper yet), one of them is AlthaBlade. Altha controls his language and does not use profanity/swear at all (not that I've seen). Conclusion: I agree that AlthaBlade should be a Local Helper. -- 12:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC) AlthaBlade is a good helper. He dont spam or do crap. He should be a Local Helper. -- Ultrarotom 12:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) AlthaBlade is a helpful person. He does great editing to Bloons Wiki and he doesn't do unecessary edits. His Youtube videos are superb! I think he should be the third Local Help User. -- CyberGuy23 3.04, June 30th 2012 (UTC) Neutral: 0 Oppose: 0 |'6 Supporters, 0 Neutralists, 0 Opposers'}} Bloonstdfan360 (Oct 5th, 2012 — Oct 20, 2012) I would like to nominate Bloonstdfan360 to be a rollbacker. He has proved himself to be a competent editor in the 5-6 months that he has been here on Bloons Wiki, chatting with other editors, keeping many pages, including the Daily Challenge page, updated with new information each day. He has a page=User%3ABloonstdfan360}} clean block log and also has a good, civil behaviour record. Two recent examples of him reverting vandalism includes the diff=prev&oldid=70192}} Bloons Tower Defense 5 page as well as the diff=prev&oldid=70326}} Beekeeperpage. -- 14:05, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I would also like to nominate Bloonstdfan360 to be a rollbacker because he has always been the first to get to spammed pages and revert them, he has never been blocked or even shown a sign of badge hunting, and is never mean to anyone --Raindrop57 (talk) 22:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I think Bloonstdfan360 should be a rollbacker as he has proved himself worthy by not only making numerous edits over these past few months, he has been also been keeping up with the Daily Challenge page (as SW said) and has also reverted spam/vandalism. He has a civil behaviour record as well as a page=User%3ABloonstdfan360}} clean block log so in conclusion, I think Bloontdfan360 should be the next rollbacker. --AlthaBlade 0:19 October 6, 2012 (UTC) I also think Bloonstdfan360 should be a rollbacker because he hasn't been blocked, has kept the daily challenge page up to date, and has a lot of edits in the past few months. Also I haven't seen a sign of spam or vandalism from him. Bloonstdfan360 should be the next rollbacker. -- Dy317 (talk) 22:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Everything has already been said above :) -- 13:08, October 14, 2012 There are not many people who cares of reverting spam on this wiki, and Bloonstdfan360 is one of them. He also doesn't create any conflicts between users and he generally feels very stable. Bloonstdfan360 is one of our editors who has contributed to the wiki for a long time and on a regular basis. -- 17:32, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Neutral: 0 Oppose: 0 |'6 Supporters, 0 Neutralists, 0 Opposers'}}